


藤本树×伏黑惠的pwp

by fujimoto_flowers



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fushiguro Megumi, Character Analysis, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Eggs, LSD, M/M, Milking, Oviposition, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strawberry Flavoured Soda, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimoto_flowers/pseuds/fujimoto_flowers
Summary: 媚药/人外/触手/产乳产卵/角色解读⚠不需要知道藤本树是谁也可以看！反正在搞惠就是了⚠disclaimer：对《电锯人》后页出现的粉红色卡通心脏人的我流解读，和现实中的人类漫画家藤本树没有任何关系
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Fujimoto Tatsuki, Fushiguro Megumi/Octopus Devil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	藤本树×伏黑惠的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博被连着举报五次后，我来投奔ao3的怀抱了！
> 
> 藤本树：完全是私设。高维生物，有从高维空间影响纸片世界的能力。对《电锯人》后页出现的粉红色卡通心脏人的我流解读，和现实中的人类漫画家藤本树没有任何关系！  
> 章鱼恶魔：很方便的恶魔  
> 伏黑惠：伏黑惠
> 
> 微博id：@藤本鲜花  
> 欢迎来玩！

在一个平平无奇的夜晚，正在自己房间的黑暗中发呆的伏黑惠听见了一阵敲门声。

“咚，咚咚。”

“咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚，咚，咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚

咚咚咚咚咚咚……”

世上竟有如此神经的敲门声，伏黑惠惊叹。这与他熟悉的虎杖悠仁或钉崎野蔷薇敲门的方法完全不同，而且更奇怪的是，伏黑惠没有在声音响起前听见 “嘎吱嘎吱”的脚步声。

伏黑惠，警觉。他感知不到到门后人的咒力 。或许是天与咒缚者？

或者只是奇怪的风。

想到这里的伏黑惠决定先召唤玉犬，再开门确认外面有啥。他正要做出手影，但突然感到了一阵恍惚。

缓过神时，伏黑惠已经走到了门口，手不可控地打开了房间的门锁。门随着“嘎吱吱吱吱”的声音缓缓而开。

楼道灯刺眼的光打进了伏黑的卧室，使伏黑惠一瞬间只能看见来访者漆黑的剪影。

剪影的形状是十分标准的卡通爱心，但伏黑惠可以感到这个爱心比他自己还高了一点。

爱心底下尖尖的部分，长着两只完全没必要的腿。

“伏黑君的房间原来被设定得这么黑啊。”巨大的卡通爱心感叹道：“是因为能力和影子有关系吗……”

“那个，请问您是？”

“不，实际上是因为只点蜡烛就会很有复古感。像霍格沃兹一样。东亚霍格沃兹吗。” 来访者自言自语道。

“您在说什么？”不知为何，伏黑惠无法对这个奇怪的心脏人产生敌意，也完全不想召唤式神。

虽然这玩意儿已经可疑到不能再可疑了。

“哈哈，没什么。伏黑君你好，我叫藤本树，是个漫画家。我正在被一些人通缉，请让我在你的房间里躲一下。”

原来如此，这世间不存在不帮他的理由。

于是伏黑惠让藤本树进入了房间，并顺手开了灯。

廉价LED光下的藤本树是粉色的，卡通爱心上有一张长得随随便便的大脸。

除了心型的躯干和莫名其妙的腿，他还有两条看着就很敷衍的胳膊。

简笔画吗你是，伏黑的脑内OS道。

“伏黑君也是吐槽役啊，和我那位应该很合得来吧。其实联动也不是完全不可能……”

“您在说什么啊。完全听不懂。”

藤本树一屁股，不对，一心尖地滑到了伏黑惠房间地板上。

“伏黑君，听我说。其实我最近有点累了。我画的漫画突然获得了很高的人气，但也相应地出现了更多挑毛病的人。我明明只是在按自己喜欢的画而已……”说实话，伏黑惠并不是很想知道这些事。再说，这和通缉什么的完全没有关系吧。

墙边的藤本树继续道：

“结果最近，我被编辑部的人押到医院做了尿检！然后你猜怎么着？”

原来如此！伏黑惠立刻理解了一切：

“大麻。”

“不~是~，又答错了啊，伏黑君。芥见他把少年漫画当作什么了，不怕PTA吗？虽然我也不怕。抱歉，是不是又在说伏黑君听不懂的话了？”

“也不是完全听不懂吧。”

“总之，尿检结果里没有一滴尿。400%都是LSD哦。”

伏黑惠心想自己思路完全是对的，但这也太离谱了猜得出来才怪。

“百分之四百？”

“是啊，医生们都对我肃然起敬了。而且我现在被全球的黑暗势力秘密通缉了！继续向WJ投稿只会暴露位置，所以我就去电子杂志上连载了。伏黑君觉得读者们会怨恨我吗？”

_不是，读者们都不知道有这回事吧！_

“估计都在害怕我这个名为藤本树的致幻剂提纯装置有着过高的产能，会影响到他们黑市里的肮脏勾当。”

藤本树叹了口气，沿着墙面滑到了墙根。

伏黑惠想吐槽的内容太多所以堆栈溢出，一时间沉默不语。

贴着地板蓄了一会儿力后，藤本树大声喊出了他一直想说的话：

“大家都想得到藤本树的膀胱，但没人关心藤本树的感受啊！！”

\--

何等惊人的发言，其中又蕴含着多少正常人永远无法理解的痛苦？

伏黑惠不是很想知道。

在藤本树持续不停的哀嚎和捶地板中，伏黑惠缓过来了。

这个藤本树是与咒灵不大一样的超自然生命体。

常识人碰到这种事儿肯定会觉得是幻觉，但咒术师里没有常识人，伏黑惠又是其中的佼佼者。

既然无法袯除藤本树，那只能尝试更和平的做法让他离开。

“藤…藤本老师。”

“哦？”刚刚还在地上痛苦地蠕动四肢的藤本树，动作突然停下了。

太好了，看来他也吃这一套。

“您的烦恼，我理解。毕竟我也是这样过来的。”

是啊，五条老师，宿傩，以及大家，不都是因为他继承了禅院的术式所以才在乎他吗？不然连认识这些人的机会都不会有吧，伏黑惠自暴自弃地想。

“果然！”藤本树心情明显好转了：“我就知道伏黑君会明白的。”

这时伏黑反而无话可说了。这接受的是不是有点太快了？他还没想好接下来的话术。

藤本树“嗖”地蹦了起来，动作中流露着他那种体型不该有的轻盈。

“那~咱们可以进入正题了！”

\--

正题？

藤本树解开了皮带。等等，他一个大型裸体卡通爱心哪儿来的皮带，裤子？

但藤本树确实在这种情况下依旧解开了皮带，并将他裆部那不可思议的东西掏了出来。不愧是你，藤本树！

看着这一切的伏黑惠已经目瞪口呆。

从藤本树裆下 - 别问他这种身体构造哪儿来的裆下 - 伸出来了一棵树。千真万确，那是一根散发着神圣光辉的巨木。

“我藤本树，人如其名-”

“求求您别说了！”伏黑惠大喊道。

这么大的动静，隔壁的虎杖肯定能听见吧？五条老师怎么还没察觉？

突然感到威胁的伏黑惠望向了四周。没有迹象显示有谁知道他卧室里正在发生的怪事，房间大部分的空间都被藤本树和他那，他那颗巨树占据了。

伏黑惠心里的某种东西突然惊醒了：这不是严重的紧急事态吗？

而且面前的这位致幻剂提纯装置，哦不，这位漫画家出现的场合实在太可疑了。伏黑惠居然没有在事态发展到此之前就将藤本树武力驱逐，这实在很奇怪。

“看来你也发现了啊，”藤本树道。

巨树散发的光芒使伏黑惠看不清那张线条潦草的脸。

“在你开门之前，我就发动了【支配】的能力。不然就没法在两千字以内进入当前的场面啦~”

“什么！？”

这藤本树比预料中的更阴险狡猾！伏黑惠脑内刚刚还处于谜之沉默中的警报器现在恢复了功能，开始大响特响。

由于这颗生命之树的力量已经可以和五条老师那恐怖的咒力量平起平坐，他习惯性地掏出了最终手段。

“布瑠部由良-”

“【蛸】。”

凭空出现的巨大章鱼触须拉开了伏黑惠的胳膊，他正要做出的手影因此未能显现。

这些触须抓起了伏黑惠的四肢把他整个人抬了起来，又得寸进尺地伸向了他的嘴。

没有其他抵抗方式的伏黑别无选择，对触须狠狠地咬了下去。

_还蛮有嚼头的……_

但即使这样，触须依然不怕痛地伸进了口腔，用压倒性的力量掰开了他的下颚。

藤本树就在他面前，用那颗树对着他。

“致幻剂提纯不是我唯一的能力哦，伏黑君。我也可以变出来那种粉色的，让人变得色色的液体~”

“呃呃哦嗷呜啊呃嗷！”（什么都不想知道！）满嘴海鲜味的伏黑惠抗议道。

“接受我的恩惠吧，伏黑君！”

让人变得色色的液体从藤本树的树中喷射而出，伏黑惠被强行灌下了几大口。

草莓汽水的味道在他的舌头上散开，甜蜜的触感直击了男子高专生的下体。紧绷的身体在藤本树的攻击下逐渐松懈，直到变得和触手一样软绵绵为止。

喷射停止后，伏黑惠本来有些阴森，但主要还是普通的卧室被加上了一层粉色滤镜。和卡通爱心的颜色十分相配。

伏黑惠的身体在药物作用下已经浑身无力又敏感无比，蠢蠢欲动的触手下流地伸向了黑色居家服的下面，探向了他从未受到过恰当关爱的乳头。

“呜呜……”他无意识地发出声音，这种刺激对普通处男有点过头。

触手下滑到了他的大腿，隔着版型糟糕的居家裤摸上了他的阴茎。伏黑惠做好了心理准备所以没有再哼出声，但这次的快感比上次更加猛烈，他的身体也随之颤抖。

居家库被拉到了大腿根，敏感部位暴露在了卧室凉快的空气的伏黑倒吸了一口气。

触手小心地抚摸着他的乳头，后背，屁股，却避开了已经站起的性器。

章鱼的触手自带着滑溜溜的粘液，当一根触手开始沿着他的股缝缓慢滑动时他忍不住又发出了声音。

_前面，好想被触摸……_

在他的呼吸节奏完全缭乱之后，触手终于缠上了他的阴茎并开始上下撸动。

随着一声闷哼，伏黑惠在短到丢脸的时间里射了出来，章鱼恶魔满足地吸收了他的精液。

一旁的藤本树十分愉快。

虽然面前发出可爱声音的人是个好男孩，和令他不能自拔的坏女人们完全相反，但是自由的人的性癖也是自由的。

藤本树抖了抖树，几滴草莓汽水打到了伏黑惠的脸上。

“你…还要做什么…”伏黑喘着气问道。

“这不是很明显吗？伏黑君肯定明白的，毕竟是DK嘛。”

高潮后迷迷糊糊的伏黑惠定睛一看，只见藤本树将树干挪动到了伏黑胯部的位置。

“不不不-！请不要这样！！”

那可是棵树啊，它的长度远远超出了人类可以承受的长度！

比涩谷篇还长！这样下去一定会出人命的！

而且一旦想到该如何向家入小姐解释这一切，伏黑惠就恨不得立刻去世。希望这颗树没有恋尸癖。

但这样的话，津美纪该怎么办？

除了自己和五条老师之外已经几乎没人会来探望她了，五条老师又是个大忙人。说不定虎杖和钉崎会满足逝去的好友的遗愿，找到破解她身上的诅咒的方法，但她醒来发现伏黑惠不在后一定会伤心的，知道了伏黑惠的死因后肯定又会产生十分复杂的心情。

伏黑惠开始怨恨不知道上哪儿快活去了的爹妈，又想到了津美纪、五条老师、笨蛋二人组、真希学姐、高年级的前辈们，甚至宿傩……

人这种生物，在自爆时和在肉体性社会性双重死亡时的心理活动是截然不同的。

而且这时伏黑还处于刚射完后的贤者时间，所以他的自我反省能力也进入了前所未有的高峰。

_我有点想活下去……_

想到这里，伏黑惠发现藤本树已经把他那棵树收起来了。满屋子的圣光被收回了藤本树的裆下，现在站在伏黑面前的只是个普普通通的卡通心脏。

藤本树此时的神情有些严肃，他似乎在思考着什么。

“这种发展也很有趣。”

伏黑有气无力地被触手吊在空中，懒得回话。

“伏黑君，”藤本树转向他：

“‘活下去’可是最可怕的诅咒哦。”

\--

伏黑似乎听过五条老师讲类似的话， 但好像又不一样。

“也许这就是创作理念之别吧，”藤本树继续思考道：“有的家伙就是觉得世界上存在值得为之战斗的东西，不论是大义还是纯爱还是什么的。”

“现在的伏黑君不惜命。不是自杀倾向，但缺乏大部分人对自己生命的重视。“

“然后在连载结束时，伏黑君也许会开始认同自己生命的价值。到那时候，伏黑君很可能会死去，因为这就是最近流行的悲剧结局。”

藤本树停顿了一下。

“或者，这是我喜欢的结局~！”

“但是芥见他说不定能整出个happy end哦~”

卡通心脏突然挥舞着胳膊，摆出了可爱的姿势。

伏黑敏锐地察觉到了藤本树这番疯话的意义。

“你是说，我们的一切都是注定的？”

“连载“，”芥见“等词汇在进入伏黑惠的思维后立刻被平面世界的防护机制过滤掉了，所以最后他只能解读出这番内容，不过这已经是危险至极的思想了。

藤本树耸了耸他那没画出来的肩。

“也许吧。毕竟你们的故事远远还没有结束，但有的东西确实是一开头就埋下的伏笔，决定好的发展路线。”

“例如说，你这不是已经产生那种倾向了嘛伏黑君？” 他开心地指向伏黑现在瘫软的鸡鸡。

“！！？！”

\--

伏黑脸色大变。刚才讨论的问题严重到了他完全忘记自己刚刚被触手怪撸出来了的事，现在又以如此狼狈的姿态吊在卧室里，实属灾难。

“人物的变化需要恰当的契机，被迫和章鱼恶魔发生性关系也是一种契机。我最喜欢想出各种奇奇怪怪的契机了~”

心脏人开始手舞足蹈，伏黑惠对自己连裤子都被拉下去了的处境感到越发尴尬。

要是可以的话，真想把衣服穿上之后给这个藤本树狠狠地来一顿打，再把他的大章鱼喂给玉犬。伏黑惠自己也可以再啃上几口。

但这些可恶的触手完全没有一点要松开他双手的意思，所以他现在也只能想想。

“逼着伏黑君思考大家对自己的关心，就能让伏黑君重新审视自己的价值。但是其实也不只有这一种思路吧~”

“你到底想说什么？”伏黑惠在藤本树重新投向自己的目光下感到了自己的窘迫。虽然脸色没变，但他的耳朵其实有点发烫，而且染上了并不源自草莓汽水的红晕。

“我，想让伏黑君试试看孕育生命。”

藤本树义正言辞地宣布。

其实这种事情对伏黑来说并不完全陌生。有个连他的性别都没搞清楚就玩失踪的烂人给他起了个女孩的名字，所以“伏黑惠原来不是女的？”之类的话他听到过好几次。

“而且我还想去找野蔷薇酱聊聊天所以先失陪了，接下来就拜托章鱼了~”

说完，藤本树就用他无敌的漫画家之力瞬移到了女生宿舍，使伏黑惠和章鱼恶魔独处一室。

“站住！不准动钉崎！！！”

那颗卡通心脏对她的待遇要是同样糟糕的话，即使钉崎也会产生不可泯灭的心理阴影吧。不，也许钉崎反而会更快地产生阴影才对，毕竟是女生……

“藤本树！出来面对我！！”

但藤本树没有出来面对他，章鱼恶魔的触手也更加放肆地扒下了他的裤子。

即使触手们已经对他的屁股蠢蠢欲动，伏黑惠还是更关心他唯二的同级生和好友。

看来，藤本树刚刚对他进行的贤者时间说教还远远不够。藤本树十分清楚，这也是他安排了章鱼恶魔留下来的原因。

“钉崎！快跑啊啊啊！！！”

藤本树设下了十分方便的结界，所以连隔壁的虎杖都听不见他的声音，更别说远在女生宿舍的钉崎了。

\--

你知道吗？实际上章鱼在繁殖时确实会发生类似于插入性行为的动作，而且母章鱼会在这之后生出葡萄般一串一串的章鱼卵，把它们挂在岩石上。

但是伏黑惠并不是母章鱼所以无法产卵。所以，章鱼恶魔决定了。

它要忽略掉一切有关章鱼繁殖的生物学知识，并将鹅卵石大小的受精卵一个一个地塞进伏黑惠的屁眼里。

它是章鱼恶魔，没人能阻止它。

在伏黑惠的惨叫中，藤本树和钉崎野蔷薇在远处的女生宿舍开始了谜之茶话会。

\--

“唔唔……”

伏黑惠的直肠已经达到了极限，继续塞的话会产生生命危险。

他整个人还是被吊在半空，但四肢已经全在章鱼的控制之下，手脚、胳膊和腿都埋没在黏糊糊的触手中，脖子上也被缠上了，触手时不时地收紧并提醒他现处于任人摆布的状态。

现在的他只有躯干和脑袋还裸露在外，平坦的小腹上出现了一块明显的凸起。

他的屁股里插着刚刚排卵完毕的粗壮触须，即使任务完成了也依然轻轻抽插着,体内的章鱼卵也随之蠕动。

在草莓汽水的作用下，疼痛很快就被转化成了快感。有颗卵时不时地蹭上他的前列腺，他早就失去了之前的矜持，每次都会呻吟出声。

_不能思考了……_

不论是钉崎遭遇的危机还是自己刚刚得知的世界真相，现在都被他抛于脑后，因为肚子被塞满的感觉实在太爽了。对于刚刚处男毕业的男子高专生来说这也太猛了。

由于轻微的缺氧和过高的体温，他的脸一片潮红，眼神迷离，嘴也微微张开喘着气。

触手一直没碰过的阴茎早就站起来了，随着他胸口的起伏微微颤抖，但无法释放。

出入肛门的触手突然猛挺，脖子边的触手在他浪叫时趁虚而入，堵住了他的嘴并释放了大量腥味浓烈的液体。

_这是……牛奶？_

伏黑惠本来在异物侵入下产生了强烈反胃感，却又在草莓汽水和牛奶的绝妙味觉组合下把呕吐物憋了回去。

触手得寸进尺地伸入了他的口腔继续注入着液体，伏黑除了乖乖吞下别无选择，喉结有规律地上下移动着。

注入完毕后，触手留在了他的嘴里与他激情舌吻，他挺着的小腹也更加丰满，真的有点像怀了孕一样。

对于拒绝了生物学常识的章鱼恶魔，没有什么是不可能的。刚才注入伏黑胃里的液体是牛奶口味的催乳剂，在短短几分钟后就能使他褐色的乳尖冒出一滴滴人乳。这些乳液会成为伏黑将要孵化出的小章鱼们的营养来源。

在激素失常的情况下，男性产乳确实可能发生，但章鱼明明不是哺乳动物为什么又要喝奶？

答案是因为章鱼恶魔愿意。

很快催乳剂就起了效应，使伏黑的乳头又胀又痒。

肛门里和嘴里的触手温柔地抽插着，两根新的，满是吸盘的触手也缠上了伏黑的胸部。

“嗯--！”在触手尖碰到他的乳头后，伏黑全身都在陌生的快感下绷紧。接着，吸盘也黏上了乳头开始轻轻拉扯，使他舒服到脚趾蜷缩。不一会儿乳汁确实流了出来，伏黑惠也完成了今晚的第二次射精。

胸口和跨都变得湿漉漉的，他的身体也被触手扳成了标准的M字开脚。柔韧性也是体术训练的一环，伏黑惠甚至没觉得很痛，只觉得这种姿势实在很羞耻。

肚子里的东西又在动了，小章鱼们正在破壳而出，并慢慢地沿着直肠往外面的世界爬去，每次蠕动都会捅上前列腺。别的触手也重新开始撸动他软趴趴的阴茎。

“嗯……嗯！唔~……♥”

已经被折腾到瞳孔里冒爱心的伏黑惠在过量的快感下颤抖着，不受控制地挺着腰。

很快，一根根的小码触手探出了他的肛门。混乱中的伏黑惠想到了网络冲浪时见到过的，由一串球体组成的神秘道具。由于触手独有的吸附力，他现在体验到的快感其实比那种道具能带来的强烈多了。

刚出生的小章鱼沿着折起的大腿爬上来他的身体，很快地发现并开始吮吸他的乳头。他紧紧抓着控制住了他的双手的触手，如果章鱼没那么皮糙肉厚的话一定会被抓出几道血痕。

小章鱼仿佛永无止境地向外爬出，不断地刺激着前列腺，撸动阴茎，抚摸大腿根，挤压乳房和乳头……无法反抗的伏黑只能接受这一切，在呜咽中爽到翻白眼，实在射不出来后龟头在刺激下流出了清澈的尿液。

在所有小章鱼都顺利排除之后，章鱼恶魔将他轻轻放到了床上。

伏黑惠已经昏了过去，浑身都沾着章鱼粘液和乳白色液体。

章鱼恶魔心满意足地收起了新生的小章鱼们，同时也意识到了一个问题：

_完了，这样他是不是就没法反省了？_

毕竟被快感淹没的伏黑惠连语言都组织不起来了，更别说思考什么生命的价值了。

_呜呜呜藤本老师不会骂我吧_

此时的藤本树和钉崎野蔷薇喝完了红茶谈完了话，又因为言论太出格被钉了几钉，摇摇晃晃地回到了伏黑惠的卧室。

看着一片狼藉的房间和一边瑟瑟发抖的章鱼恶魔，他大发慈悲地原谅了章鱼，并使用漫画家之笔将伏黑惠的一切都恢复了原样，就好像什么都没发生过一样。

虽然藤本树没能在一夜之间就成功转化伏黑惠的思想，让他明白自己的存在本身对关心他的人们来说就是一种恩惠，但这种挑战本来就没什么意义。果然还是让芥见自己来吧。

而且即使这样，藤本树也看到了有趣的东西，度过了愉快的一晚。这就是胜利。

他和章鱼恶魔“咻”的一声离开了这个纸片世界。

\--

第二天早晨，伏黑惠平平无奇地起了床。窗口的阳光照到了床头柜上，使他看到了不该存在于那里的某件东西。

那是一瓶草莓汽水，玻璃瓶中的粉色液体在阳光下像水晶般闪耀着。

伏黑拿起瓶子一看，只见瓶身上的logo上写着“藤本树”三个大字。

_藤本树？什么牌子啊……_

瓶子下面压着一张纸，上面写着：

_这个牌子的草莓汽水很好喝所以很推荐。_

_哥哥说很抱歉给您添了麻烦。_

_\--长山小春_

伏黑在窗帘缝隙间射进来的阳光下读完了这两句话。

_长山小春？谁啊……_

那瓶汽水晶莹透亮，隔着玻璃都能闻到草莓的香气。虽然按理来说，突然出现的神秘物品都应该上交给五条老师，但昨天的【支配】残留的余韵驱使伏黑惠打开了它，一饮而尽。

真好喝啊。

低头一看手机，钉崎正在三人组的Line群抱怨昨晚梦到了穿着奇怪玩偶服的变态漫画家。

洗漱完毕后伏黑就去和虎杖和钉崎汇合了，一路上的步伐比一般更加轻盈，因为他莫名感觉自己的故事和大家的故事都远远还没结束，前途一片光明。

谢谢你，藤本树！

END


End file.
